Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
The geared architecture may be secured to a carrier, which is coupled to a torque frame by a pin supported by bushings. The torque frame is secured to other portions of the engine. To limit skewed loading of the carrier and resulting gear misalignment, the torque frame supports the carrier in a way that limits bending loads on the carrier.
Relative motion between the torque frame pin, the torque frame, and the carrier may wear the various components. Limiting wear between these components may be difficult due to the locations of the interfaces between these components.